


The Best Ideas

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Multi, Post-Season/Series 08, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel think that Jack is trying to get out of making a choice. So they choose for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday fic for [](http://blue-meridian.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blue-meridian.livejournal.com/)**blue_meridian** who asked for Jack/Sam/Daniel. This is set just post-Season 8.

The ending credits rolled across Sam's TV screen, and Daniel turned automatically to ask Jack what he had thought of the movie. But Jack wasn't there, and neither was Teal'c, and yet Sam had still chosen the caper-style shoot-em-up rather than the more plotty selections the science half of their team usually preferred.

"So much for Team Night, huh?" Daniel commented half under his breath, but apparently loud enough for Sam to hear judging by her wince. Damn. He really hadn't meant to take his bad mood out on her. Teal'c was back on Dakara, where he had been spending almost all of his time helping to shape the creation of the Free Jaffa government. It was really only a matter of time before he officially left the SGC. Daniel couldn't blame him; this was what Teal'c had been fighting for, but it still stung, even more so in light of Jack's sudden transfer to Homeworld Security a few weeks ago.

"So, have you heard from Jack?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. Have you? In a non-professional capacity, I mean."

Daniel snorted. "I have yet to hear from Jack in a professional capacity."

She smiled weakly and shrugged because there really wasn't much to say on the subject. General Hammond had certainly earned his retirement, and no one (at the SGC anyway) would say that Jack wasn't the man they wanted watching their backs with the brass, but it was the way it had happened, so quickly that Jack had all but snuck out of town in the middle of the night.

"I miss him."

"Me, too," Daniel agreed.

Sam's voice had lost its precise edge, courtesy of the couple of glasses of wine she'd drunk during the movie. "Did you ever sleep with him?"

Daniel stilled, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, trying to think. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"I always wondered, you know. I mean, he's attractive, charismatic, pushes all kinds of buttons for me... and for you. And vice versa."

Daniel realized he needed a lot more wine for this conversation. He downed what remained in his glass. She immediately refilled it, and her own as well.

"He strung both of us along for all of these years. I'm not saying it was malicious; it was probably for the best," Daniel leaned back to avoid Sam's emphatically swinging wine glass. "I mean there were real issues: chain of command, fraternization, DADT.

"But then, now, when it's not an issue anymore, when he'd have to make an actual _choice_ , he disappears to DC with practically not a word."

She leaned in to Daniel with that look in her eye that Daniel found usually preceded astronomical objects going boom.

"Daniel, what if he didn't have to choose?" she whispered.

Daniel tamped down the rush of arousal that wanted to flood his system, because she couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. "You mean, we flip a coin or something?" he offered. It occurred to him that he might have had too much wine, because he hadn't even considered denying his (very probably mutual) attraction to Jack.

He was so busy cataloging all the things that she could mean other than what he wanted that he didn't quite register when she put her glass down and shifted to face him. Then she was so close that he could almost taste the words when she spoke.

"No. I mean, what if we just show up and, instead of saying 'Which one?' we say, 'Yes or No?'"

Her hand cupped his jaw, strong and gentle as she leaned in and touched her lips to his, a ghost of a kiss, and a promise of more to come.

**************

Jack sat on the small dock looking out over the lake. It was a rare weekend off and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest. With a beer in his hand and a line in the water, he was off to a good start.

The sound of gravel crunching under wheels brought him to his feet, wondering who was 'dropping by' (visits from his neighbors were rare, but not unheard of). If the world was coming to an end, he was pretty sure that someone would have called him -- or just beamed him away.

As he cut through the cabin, he smiled at the welcome sound of familiar voices. Carter and Daniel were entering the house as he came into the living room. They stopped talking when they saw him, and for a moment, all was silent.

Then Carter gave a forcibly cheery, "Hi Sir!"

Daniel rolled his eyes as he elbowed her, then greeted Jack himself. "Hi honey, we're home."

Jack raised an eyebrow, taking in Daniel's cheeky, yet nervous, grin, and Carter's self-conscious flush.

"Okay," he replied slowly. "I'll bite. What's going on?"

Daniel looked at Carter, who looked back at him fiercely. The two of them held a silent argument; finally, Daniel shrugged. He gestured to Jack's beer. "Got some more of those?"

Beer distributed, they all took seats in the living room. Jack couldn't help noticing how closely Daniel and Carter sat together on the couch, and felt a pang of jealousy. Looked like there had been some changes since he left.

Carter nodded to Daniel, who licked his lips nervously.

"Well, Jack, we have a proposition for you," he began.

**************

Jack kept waiting for the punchline, checking to see if the other shoe had dropped. At no time -- well, almost no time -- had he even dreamed that this would be on the table, that he could have both of them. Some part of him that thought/hoped/prayed this was real kept him from asking if they had passed their latest post-mission MRI or if this was some type of alien influence.

But Daniel was so intense, and Carter was so earnest. Once Daniel had voiced the initial proposal, she had chimed right in. Their presentation (and really, there was no other word for it) was thorough, addressing every question or concern he had, pretty much as they occurred to him.

It was exactly what Jack had always known: when these two put their heads together, they could have anything in the world that they wanted. What they wanted, it turned out, was him.

"So, Jack, it's up to you," Daniel finished calmly. "Sam and I are on board, but it comes down to what you want."

What he wanted? As if there were any chance he didn't want this. Still, he watched Carter -- Sam -- intently. There were still risks if their situation ever came to light, and the blowback would be worst for her. Daniel was a civilian, and Jack could walk away without much regret; he'd given enough of his life to his country. But Sam still had a lot of career in front of her.

"Are you sure?" He needed to hear it, unrehearsed.

She replied firmly. "Yes, Jack. I'm sure."

Daniel got it a minute before she did, that Jack _wanted_ , that this was going to happen. He was on his feet, one hand extended to Jack, the other to Sam. She looked up in surprise, then delight, and then, _oh God_ lust as she stepped in toward them.

Jack had only a moment acknowledge the sudden worry about keeping up with the two of them before he felt hands and lips and skin, and he hurried them to the bedroom.

**************

Sam woke slowly. She inhaled deeply as she stretched. Someone had opened a window and a fresh, woody fragrance intermingled pleasantly with the musky scent of sex. She smiled as she rolled over, the warm sheets on the (really too small for three people) bed letting her know that the guys hadn't woken too long before.

She got up and dug through Jack's dresser for a t-shirt, since her bag was still in the car. Grinning at the memories of the night before, she made her way to the kitchen where she found Daniel and Jack, dressed in nearly identical worn sweatpants and nothing else. Jack was cooking eggs and bacon on the stove, while Daniel was setting out plates and silverware on the small kitchen table. They looked up, smiling, when she entered.

"Looks good," she said, not sure if she was talking about the breakfast or the company. Maybe both. Definitely both.

Daniel brushed a warm kiss against her lips as he slipped past her to reach the other side of the table, and she felt a surge of electric warmth as she remembered the feel of his lips exploring her body, then later watching as he did the same to Jack. It had all worked out even better than she had dreamed, and there were still so many things left for them to try.

She really did have the best ideas.  



End file.
